mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Thompson vs. Patrick Cote
The first round began. Cote landed an inside kick. Thompson's hands are low. They clinched. 4:00. Cote kneed the thigh, and again, the pace has slowed though. Cote kneed the body. And again. They broke away. Cote landed an inside kick and a leg kick. 3:00 as they exchanged, Cote landed a few short rights inside. Thompson sidekicked the body. Cote landed an inside kick and ate a jab coming in. Cote landed an inside kick. Thompson landed a jab. Thompson landed a nice body kick and ate an inside kick. Thompson landed a counter left, defended a single off a kick. 2:00. Cote worked a double against the cage. Cote worked hard for it, nearly had it there. He kneed the thigh. Gave it up. Thompson kneed the body. And again. Cote tried an arm drag throw, they broke and exchanged. Thompson landed a jab and ate a leg kick. 1:00. Cote blocked a high kick. Cote landed an inside kick. "Set it up!" 30. "Jab in his face!" Thompson missed a spinning high kick. Cote tried a single across the cage, R1 ends, 10-9 Thompson but pretty close. Cote's corner wants body shots, Thompson's wants pressure. R2 began and they touched gloves. Thompson landed a nice left in a blitz. Cote landed a leg kick. Cote ate a partially blocked body kick. Thompson landed a counter right and an inside kick. 4:00. And another. Cote replied. Thompson landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick and another. Thompson got a takedown, more of a slip from Cote and they stood and broke. Thompson landed a leg kick. Nice head movement by Cote. He landed an inside kick and ate a big one. Thompson landed a jab. 3:00. Cote landed a good left. Cote landed a right to the body and ate a counter combo. Cote landed a good counter right, missed actually but had a lot behind it. 2:00. Cote landed an inside kick. Thompson landed a very nice straight right. "Beautiful! Again!" Thompson defended a single. Thompson landed a right elbow. "Yes!" Another. He stuffed it. Thompson broke with a left hand. 1:00. Cote landed an inside kick. Someone booed loudly. Thompson sidekicked the body. 35. Thompson landed a big counter left and Cote taunted, ate another left. Cote waved him in. Cote landed a body kick. Cote tried blitzing in. R2 ends, 10-9 Thompson, Cote looks worried heading back to his corner as he should be I think. R3 began and they touched gloves. Cote landed an inside kick and a right, blocked a high kick. Cote missed a spinning back kick, telegraphed. Thompson landed a counter right. Thompson stuffed a single. Thompson landed a leg kick. Thompson landed a flush high kick and Cote nodded. The toes landed. 4:00. Cote landed an inside kick eating a right jab. Thompson landed a left jab, switching stances often here. Thompson landed a counter right. Great angles for sure. Thompson landed a left jab. Cote landed a good counter right hook.. Tried a single. 3:00. Thompson stuffed it. Thompson landed a double jab off the left. Cote landed a body kick. And a leg kick. 2:00. Thompson landed a jab and a counter right. Cote landed an inside kick. Boos. Thompson landed a right and a left jab. Cote landed a right. He blocked a high kick and ate a huge counter right and dropped. Thompson pounced with a right, and Cote's up. They touched gloves. Crowd's roaring now. Cote is wobbly. 1:00. Thompson landed another right. Cote is wobbly still. Thompson sprawled a desperate double, landed a left under, another from guard, kicked the leg and let him up. 35. Thompson just barely missed a spinning wheel kick and dodged a sad spinning attempt from Cote, landed a spinning back kick to the body himself. 10 seconds. Thompson landed a counter right and another, Cote clapped his hands together and beat his chest. R3 ends, 10-9 Thompson, 30-27 Thompson IMO. 29-28 twice, 30-27 UD. They shook hands.